Antes de partir
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Una recién egresado de la escuela de medicina, se enfrenta a su más grande dilema moral.


Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con el resto de mis historias, hoy no me sentia con ánimos de escribir, pero me vino la idea y no puedo dejarla pasar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único. Antes de partir.

Pov Elsa.

Fue una verdadera suerte que me aceptaran de interna en el hospital central de Arendelle, aunque no es por presumir pero fui de las mejor de mi generación, aún así estar en este hospital significa que después de aquí fácilmente podré ser contratada en el hospital que quiera, incluso he escuchado que los médicos que han estado aquí son bastante cotizados en el extranjero.

Me pongo mi bata, y camino por el piso en el que fui encargada, estoy un poco nerviosa, digo no es la primera vez que tengo a un paciente, pero durante mis practicas fueron con consultas de medicina general, y lo mayor que llegue a ver fueron un par de úlceras y una apendicitis, ahora en piso, es cuando verdaderamente se ve la vocación.

Después de ver a dos pacientes les pido un par de exámenes, nada en especial, pero deben ser aprobados por mi superior.

Pero me detengo ante una de las habitaciones, y no es por qué allá un problema, bueno, no hay una emergencia medica, sino que en la habitación hay mas personas de las permitidas, por lo general solo se permiten que entren una o dos personas, pero ahora hay fácilmente diez, veo mi reloj y para colmo de males ya paso la hora de visitas, si llegan a verlo yo soy la que tendrá problemas.

\- Buenas tardes. - digo mientras entro a la habitación, todos me ven extrañados, aunque no puedo ver al paciente. - Disculpen, pero la hora de visitas concluyeron hace mas de media hora, tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

Todos intercambian miradas antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir su platica como si no estuviera aquí.

\- ¿No me escucharon? - mi tono empieza a ser mas fuerte de lo normal, pero es cuando la veo.

Su cabello cobre cae sobre sus hombros, pero entre ese mar de fuego se asoma un mechón blanco, sus mejillas están bañadas en pecas, y tiene los mas hermosos ojos que jamás he visto, viste la bata blanca de los pacientes, y nunca pensé se le podría ver bien a alguien.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Escucho justo a lado mío.

\- Ehh... si...- y es cuando veo quien es el que hablo, ¡¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?! ¡De todas las personas! ¡¿Que hace aquí el director del hospital?! - Digo, no, digo si, digo ¿que hace aquí?

Su ceja castaña se levanta mientras me ve fijamente. - Este es mi hospital, y esta es mi hija, una mejor pregunta es ¿Que hace usted aquí? Nunca la había visto.

Puedo ver como ocho años se van a la basura ante mis ojos. Todos mis planes, todos mis estudios, mis metas, se van al carajo ante mi, y solo puedo quedarme callada ante el.

Una risa se escucha.

Es una gran carcajada y hace que voltee a ver a la pelicobre.

\- Papá, deja a la doctora, solo vino a verme, hace un rato vino a preguntar como me sentía. - Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta me guiña un ojo, y siento como el aire vuelve a mi.

\- Esta bien. - el director parece haberse dado cuenta de la mentira de la pecosa, pero parecía no le importaba yo en ese momento. - De todos modos, no te preocupes por nada, estará todo bien.

La joven sonríe, pero puedo ver en sus ojos resignación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé cómo se supone haga esto, pero bueno...

Las dietas en los hospitales son un asco, por lo que pensé que la forma de agradecerle a la joven es dándole un chocolate de contrabando, el cual es mi favorito y lo estaba guardando para cuando lo necesitara de verdad, pero supongo que es una buena forma de no deberle nada.

Entro a la habitación está sola y tiene una laptop en sus piernas, está escribiendo con bastante fluidez, y empiezo a pensar que está era una mala idea.

Pero antes de que pueda salir alza la mirada de la pantalla y me sonríe.

\- Hey. - Saluda.

\- Hola, gracias por salvarme. - Sacó el chocolate del bolsillo de mi bata y se lo extiendo. - Es una compensación.

Su risa hace que se acelere mi corazón, mientras que toma el chocolate. - Gracias aunque no debías, pero nunca le digo que no a un chocolate.

Me alegro que le guste, sé que estar en un hospital es bastante pesado, y quisiera saber por qué está aquí, pero no quisiera incomodarla.

\- Bueno... - Y es cuando me doy cuenta que no se su nombre.

\- Anna, ¿y tú?

Siempre he pensado que soy una persona bastante elocuente, pero en este momento me faltan las palabras.

\- Mmm... Bueno vamos con una más fácil, yo soy doctora en derecho, tu puedo suponer eres galena, ¿hace cuánto te graduaste?

Siento mis mejillas arder. - Elsa, me llamó Elsa, y me acabo de graduar, estoy haciendo mi doctorado, pero quería comenzar a trabajar.

Antes de que ella contestara, otro doctor entra con un par de radiografías en las manos, puedo ver como el sudor corre por su frente, y nos ve a ambas.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es? - Pregunta, supongo que no es tan fácil reconocer a todos tus colegas más en un hospital tan grande.

\- Elsa Arendelle, la nueva interna.

Sus ojos me analizan, antes de encogerse de hombros. - Necesito hablar con la señorita Anna a solas.

\- Está bien. - Dice Anna, haciendo que la voltee a ver, y tiene esa mirada de ayer en sus ojos.

El doctor parece un poco escéptico, pero luego camina hacia una lámpara cuadrada, para poder analizar las radiografías.

Al ponerlas en su lugar, y encender la luz, instintivamente trato de ver de qué se trata.

Una de el pecho y otra de la cabeza.

Siento como mi corazón comienza a latir con una extrema velocidad, y volteo a ver a Anna.

\- Estas son las radiografías que tomamos ayer, lamentablemente es lo que temíamos. - El doctor comienza a hablar, y apenas lo logró escuchar por el sonido de mi pulso en contra de mis oídos. - El cancer se ha expandido mucho, y ha llegado a tu cerebro, lamentablemente el tumor de tu cabeza es muy grande para poder extirparlo, lo que tenemos planeado, es atacar al cancer y al tumor con quimioterapia hasta hacerlo encoger hasta un tamaño en el que podamos extraerlo.

Los ojos de Anna se ven perdidos, mientras que veo como suspira.

\- Podrías hablaré a mi padre, por favor, necesito hablar con el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi turno de hoy comienza en la tarde, ayer no pude hacer nada para hablar con Anna, quisiera poder decirle de todos los casos en los que se a logrado hacer el procedimiento con éxito, e incluso si ello llegara a fallar, aún hay bastantes alternativas, ayer solo llegando a mi casa en vez de dormir, busque todo lo relacionado al tema, y poder hacerle ver a Anna que no es el fin del mundo.

Puedo sentir las ojeras de mis ojos, pero esto no es nada.

Sin embargo apenas llego a su habitación, está vacía.

\- Disculpe. - le llamo a una de las enfermeras. - Sabe ¿dónde está la señorita de la habitación 1884?

Sus ojos buscan en la computadora, antes de verme. - Fue dada de alta.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Disculpe doctora, pero el mismo director la firmo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro la puerta de madera, no importa que la secretaria no me allá dejado entrar, solo fue cosa de hacerla a un lado.

El hombre está sentado atrás de su escritorio, mientras que sus ojos me examinan.

\- ¡¿Como se le ocurre darla de alta?!

Sus ojos se obscurecen, mientras que le hace un gesto a su secretaria, para irse.

\- Eres recién graduada, te falta mucho por aprender, no puede tomarte las cosas personales. - Sus dedos jugaban su anillo.

\- ¡Pero usted si, usted es su padre!

Su rostro se enrojeció. - ¡¿Crees que quiero que muera?! - su grito me hizo dar un paso atrás, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. - ¡Es mi pequeña!, ¡Es mi princesa! ¡Yo le di su primer baño!, yo le enseñé a andar en bicicleta, le compre su primer auto, estuve ahí en cada festival, en cada obra, en su graduación... yo soy su padre.

Vi como el hombre frente a mí se desmoronaba, y yo lo incite a ello.

\- Cuando perdimos a mi esposa, solo nos teníamos a nosotros, ella fue mi ancla, y ahora... y ahora... ¡la misma enfermedad me arrebata a mi hija y yo no puedo hacer nada!

Un doctor entra a la habitación, su rostro está sudoroso, y respira agitadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres llegamos corriendo al área de emergencias, apenas logramos llegar cuando de una camilla bajan a la pelicobre.

De su nariz y orejas escurre sangre.

Tratamos de hacer de todo, pero ella había partido, incluso antes de llegar al hospital.

Fin.


End file.
